wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarby wulkanu/II/05
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Lekcja boksu. W księdze przeznaczenia było widać napisane, że Summy Skim po odbyciu podróży z Ben Raddle’m do Klondike, towarzyszyć również mu będzie do najbardziej oddalonych okolic Ameryki północnej. Opierał się temu dzielnie. Wyczerpał całą moc swych argumentów. A ostatecznie wystarczyło kilka słów dziewczęcych, aby w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund runęło jego niezłomne postanowienie. Czy jednak nie pragnął on sam tej porażki? Czy miałby odwagę wracać do Montrealu bez kuzyna, lub też cierpliwość oczekiwać jego powrotu w Dawson City? Ośmielamy się wątpić o tem. W każdym razie pytania te pozostaną na zawsze bez odpowiedzi, skoro Summy Skim wybierał się stanowczo z kuzynem na zdobycie Golden Mount. – Ustąpić za pierwszym razem – powtarzał sobie – to narazić się na dalsze ustępstwa. Mogę winić tylko siebie samego!… Ach! Green Valley! Green Valley, jakżeś daleko! Czyż należy wyznać, że więcej dla formy i dla niezaprzeczania sobie samemu, Summy wylewał przed sobą te żale? Zapewne tęsknił on do Green Valley. Ale coś, czego określićby nie mógł, napełniało radością jego duszę. Czuł się wesoły i szczęśliwy jak dziecko, a perspektywa bądź co bądź uciążliwej podróży nie sprawiała mu żadnej przykrości. Zapewne polowanie obudziło w nim upodobanie do przygód. Dzięki wczesnemu latu wywiadowca powrócił do Dawson City w pierwszych dniach maja. Przejście przez Chilkoot i żegluga przez jeziora i rzekę Lewis mogły być uskutecznione wcześniej niż zwykle i przy warunkach bardziej pomyślnych. Bill Stell, jak to było umówione ośm miesięcy temu, miał się stawić, aby przeprowadzić dwu kuzynów do Skagway, skąd mieli wyruszyć parowcem do Vancouver’u. Wywiadowca nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy się dowiedział, że zamiary Ben Raddle’a uległy tak zasadniczej zmianie. Wiedział dobrze, że kto raz dostanie się do Klondike, ten niełatwo się z niem rozstaje. W każdym razie jeżeli inżynier nie przywiązał się był do Klondike, niemniej nie myślał o powrocie do Montrealu. – A więc? – spytał wywiadowca. – Tak będzie, zacny Billu. Oto wszystko co odpowiedział Summy Skim. Dowiedziawszy się jednak, że Bill weźmie udział w ich wyprawie, Summy Skim stał się wymowniejszy, nie ukrywając wcale radości, jaką mu sprawiła ta wiadomość. Dobry to był pomysł istotnie. Ben Raddle miał słuszność, wybierając go za przewodnika, ażeby zaś go zachęcić do tego, wyjawił mu prawdziwy cel wyprawy. Tajemnicy Francuza Jakóba Ledun, której strzegł tak zazdrośnie, nie zawahał się powierzyć Bill Stell’owi, jako że ufał mu w zupełności. Z początku wywiadowca nie chciał wierzyć w istnienie Golden Mount. Słyszał już był o tej legendzie, lecz nie dawał jej wiary. Dopiero gdy Ben Raddle opowiedział mu dzieje Jakóba Ledun, gdy mu pokazał mapę, na której oznaczony był wulkan złotodajny, wywiadowca otrząsnął się ze swej nieufności i stopniowo doszedł do tego samego przekonania, co Ben Raddle. – Słuchaj, Billu – zakończył inżynier – są tam bogactwa niezmierne, nie można o tem wątpić. Jeżeli zdołałem cię przekonać, dlaczego nie miałbyś i ty z nich skorzystać? – Pan chce, abym towarzyszył panom na Golden Mount? – Więcej nawet. Żebyś był naszym przewodnikiem. Wszak byłeś już w tych stronach. O ile wyprawa się nie uda, hojnie zapłacę za twoje usługi; jeżeli zaś będzie przeciwnie, dlaczego nie miałbyś i ty sięgnąć do tej kasy wulkanicznej? Pomimo całej swej filozofji dzielny wywiadowca zawahał się. Podobna sposobność nie zdarzyła mu się nigdy. Jedna rzecz przestraszała go jeno, to jest długość podróży. Najdogodniejsza droga idąca po linji łamanej przez Fort Mac Pherson, który zwiedził był ongi, wynosiła sześćset kilometrów. – Prawie tyle co od Skagway do Dawson City – zauważył inżynier – a przecież nie obawiasz się jej wcale. – Zapewne, panie Raddle, i dodam jeszcze, że droga między Dawson City a Fort Mac Pherson nie jest uciążliwa. Ale zato dalej do ujścia rzeki Mackenzie może być inna sprawa. – Dlaczego przypuszczać najgorsze? – odparł Ben Raddle. – Bądź co bądź sześćset kilometrów można przebyć w ciągu miesiąca. Było to rzeczą możliwą z warunkiem wszakże, że nie zajdzie nieszczęśliwy wypadek, o jaki nietrudno w tych oddalonych stronach. Bili Stell wahał się jeszcze, lecz niedługo. Do nalegań Ben Raddle’a dołączyły się prośby Neluta uszczęśliwionego z powrotu swego przywódcy, Summy Skim’a, który przekonywał go wymownie, wreszcie Jane Edgerton przemawiającej całą mocą swej wymowy. Wszyscy mieli słuszność: odkąd wyprawa miała przyjść do skutku, pomoc wywiadowcy stawała się bardzo cenną i powiększała szanse powodzenia. Neluto zaś pomimo że nie był świadomy celu podróży, miał chęć ją odbyć. Jakież piękne pole dla myśliwego przedstawiała ta kraina nieznana! – Pytanie, kto będzie miał to pole do popisu – zauważył Summy Skim. – Ależ.. my – odpowiedział Neluto nieco zdziwiony tą uwagą. – O ile my nie staniemy się zwierzyną dla innych! – odparł Summy, chcąc dowieść tem Indjaninowi, że niefortunnie wybrał porę dla swej wyjątkowej stanowczości. Istotnie w tych północnych stronach podczas lata koczują bandy Indjan, od których spodziewać się nie można niczego dobrego i przeciw którym nieraz musieli się bronić agenci Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej. Przygotowania do podróży odbyły się szybko. Wywiadowca, zawsze gotów do wyjazdu na północ czy południe, dostarczył wszystkiego: wozów, łodzi przenośnych, namiotów, mułów, którym pożywienia brak nie będzie na zielonych równinach, a tem samem wygodniejszych do podróży, niż psy. Co do żywności, nie mówiąc o produktach zdobytych polowaniem i rybołówstwem, tę łatwo było dostać w Dawson City, gdyż dowiozły ją do tego miasta towarzystwa zajmujące się dostawą wszelkich zapasów do kopalni w Klondike. Broni też było niemało, a w razie gdyby trzeba było użyć karabinów, nie pozostałyby bezczynne. Karawana, prowadzona przez wywiadowcę składała się z obu kuzynów, Jane Edgerton, Neluta ze swoim wózkiem i koniem, Patricka Richardson, dziewięciu Kanadyjczyków byłych robotników działki 129, sześciu ludzi pozostających w służbie u Bill Stell’a, czyli ogółem ze dwudziestu przeszło osób. Niewielka ta liczba pracowników była zupełnie wystarczająca dla eksploatacji Golden Mount, której jedyną czynnością było, zdaniem Jakóba Ledun, zbieranie cząstek złota znajdujących się w kraterze zgasłego wulkanu. Dołożono tyle starań do szybkiego przygotowania tej wyprawy, że wyjazd nastąpił 6 maja. Nie można się dziwić, że Ben Raddle przed opuszczeniem Dawson City chciał się dowiedzieć ostatecznie, co się stało z działką 129. Z jego polecenia nadzorca i Neluto udali się na miejsce, lecz nie znaleźli nic nowego. Działka 129, jak również działka 131 i wiele innych po obu stronach granicy, były całkowicie zalane. Rzeka, powiększona trzęsieniem ziemi, płynęła nowem łożyskiem. O tem, aby ją można było sprowadzić do dawnego koryta, mowy być nie mogło, a w każdym razie byłoby przedsięwzięciem tak kosztownem, że niktby się go nie podjął. Lorique zatem powrócił z upewnieniem, że działka jest stracona na zawsze. 5 maja podróżni gotowi byli do odjazdu. Po południu Summy Skim i Ben Raddle udali się do szpitala, aby pożegnać się z Edithą i doktorem. Na wstępie spotkali obie kuzynki, które razem przepędzić chciały ostatni dzień przed wyjazdem Jane. Edith była jak zawsze spokojna i pogodna. Co zaś myślała o tej podróży, tego nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć. Zagadnięta w tym względzie przez Ben Raddle’a odpowiedziała: – Nie myślę wcale o niej. Każdy urządza sobie życie według upodobania. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest, aby to, co ma być dokonane, spełnione było dobrze. Rozmowa przeciągnęła się przeszło przez dwie godziny. Zaznaczyć należy, że Summy i Jane prawie wyłącznie brali w niej udział. W miarę jak chwila rozstania zbliżała się, Ben Raddle i Edith zachowywali tem uporczywsze milczenie, jak gdyby jakaś ciężka troska zawisła w ich umyśle. Wreszcie Summy wstał i zaczął żegnać się wesoło: – W programie leży: bez żółci! – zakończył głosem donośnym. – A zatem, bądźmy dobrej myśli. Przed zimą będziemy zpowrotem, uginając się pod ciężarem złota! – Niech Bóg cię wysłucha – wyszeptał Ben Raddle przeciągle, podając Edith rękę, którą dziewczę uścisnęło w milczeniu. Skoro drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, i obaj kuzynowie podążyli do doktora, Summy zagadnął Ben Raddle’a z pewną żywością: – Co się tobie stało? Masz minę grobową, a miss Edith wtóruje ci w zupełności. Bardzo to zachęcające! Czyż podróż straciła dla ciebie swój urok? Ben Raddle z widocznym wysiłkiem chciał przyjść do równowagi. – Żartujesz, Summy – odparł krótko. Co zaś do doktora Pilcox, ten jasno sformułował swój sąd o ich wyjeździe: – Będziecie mieli piękną podróż – rzekł – kraina bowiem, do której jedziecie, musi być piękniejsza jeszcze, niż Klondike, pomimo że tu nie brak ładnych miejscowości! Zresztą, gdyby droga wasza wypadła była na południe, powrócilibyście do Montrealu a wtedy nie zobaczylibyśmy was więcej. A tak, musicie powrócić do Dawson City, gdzie radzi witać was będziemy. Reszta dnia upłynęła Ben Raddle’owi na naradzaniu się z nadzorcą. Co Ben Raddle mówił, o tem Summy na szczęście nie wiedział, byłby bowiem poważnie zatrwożony stanem duszy kuzyna. Inżyniera istotnie od czasu znajomości z nadzorcą stanowczo opanowała gorączka złota. Lorique, którego całe życie przeszło na poszukiwaniu złota, udzielił był stopniowo Ben Raddle’owi swej żądzy wzbogacenia się. Namiętność ta jak zarazek trujący powoli organizm oddziaływała na Ben Raddle’a z taką mocą, że wkońcu wyłącznym celem inżyniera stało się zdobycie piasku złotodajnego. Powrót do Montrealu zniknął w mgłach przyszłości. Cały interes życiowy skupił on w Klondike, który mocą swej złotonośnej gleby obudził drzemiącą w nim namiętność gracza. Ben Raddle postanowił, że Lorique nie weźmie udziału w wyprawie, a pozostawszy w Dawson City, będzie śledził bieg wypadków. O ile zdarzyłoby się coś pomyślnego, wyzyskać miał sposobność na miejscu. Nazajutrz, o godzinie piątej zrana karawana wyruszyła z Dawson City, wzdłuż prawego brzegu rzeki Klondike na północo-wschód. Pogoda sprzyjała podróżnym: niebo było czyste, podmuch wiatru – słaby, temperatura wskazywała pięć do sześciu stopni ciepła. Śnieg znikł prawie zupełnie, pozostawiając na zieleniejącej ziemi gdzie niegdzie tylko płaty olśniewającej białości. O drogę od Dawson City do Mac Pherson byli spokojni. Wywiadowca znał ją dobrze, mogli polegać na nim w zupełności. Okolica zresztą była dość równa. Przecinało ją tylko kilka rzeczek, z początku przypływów i dopływów Yukonu i Klondike, następnie, poza kołem polarnem, przypływów i dopływów Peel River płynącej wzdłuż Gór Skalistych do rzeki Makkenzie. Tak więc pierwsza część podróży od Dawson City do Mac Pherson nie przedstawiała żadnych trudności. Po zniknięciu śniegu poziom rzek był niski, przeprawa przez nie będzie przeto łatwą. Od Peel River zaś droga ułoży się zależnie do okoliczności. Podróżni nasi, z wyjątkiem może Summy Skim i Patricka Richardson, pobudzeni łatwo zrozumiałą autosuggestją, jechali z przeświadczeniem o swem powodzeniu. Zresztą Summy Skim właściwie nie zastanawiał się ani chwili nad celem podróży. Wrogie jego usposobienie minęło niepowrotnie. W ciągu całej drogi był wesół, choć nie zdawał sobie sprawy właściwie, dlaczego, i rozweselał wszystkich swym dobrym humorem… Patrick zaś nie miał żadnego zdania w tym względzie, przypuściwszy, że mógł się zdobyć na jakikolwiek pogląd. W przeddzień wyjazdu Jane powiedziała mu: – Patrick, jedziemy jutro. – Dobrze, panie Janie – odpowiedział wierny olbrzym, który jakby nie zauważył zmiany płci swego młodego pana. Inni, a raczej ci co byli w posiadaniu tajemnicy, więc Ben Raddle, Jane Edgerton i Bill Stell, wierzyli święcie w istnienie Golden Mount i jego skarbów. Reszta zaś karawany, wiedząc tylko, że celem wyprawy jest poszukiwanie złota, jechała z przeświadczeniem, że i ona coś na tem skorzysta. Co więcej stanowisko Ben Raddle’a wzbudzało tem większe zaufanie. Opowiadano sobie pocichu, że wywiadowca dał mu cenną wskazówkę i że wiedzie ich niechybnie do źródła nadzwyczajnych bogactw, które inżynier mocą swej wiedzy potrafi wykorzystać natychmiast. W tak pogodnym nastroju opuszczono Dawson City. Wózek, w którym siedzieli obaj kuzynowie i Jane Edgerton, posuwał się z początku dość pośpiesznie; lecz wkrótce musiał zwolnić biegu, gdyż reszta karawany nie mogła nadążyć. Natomiast nie potrzebowali odbywać częstych postojów, droga bowiem przez gładką równinę nie była męcząca. Od czasu do czasu, jadący mężczyźni, chcąc ulżyć zwierzętom, szli pieszo. Wtedy Ben Raddle i wywiadowca rozmawiali o tem, co zajmowało wyłącznie ich umysł. Summy Skim zaś i Neluto polowali na prawo i lewo, przynosząc niemało zwierzyny, w którą obfitowała okolica. Poczem, nie czekając nocy, dość późnej pod tą szerokością o tej porze roku, rozkładali się obozem do rana. 16 maja, w dziesięć dni po wyjeździe karawana minęła koło polarne, nieco poza sześćdziesiątym szóstym równoleżnikiem. Dotąd nic osobliwego nie zaszło. Nawet nie spotkali bandy, którą ustawicznie tropią agenci zatoki Hudsońskiej dla wyparcia Indjan bardziej na zachód. Pogoda sprzyjała, zdrowie podróżnym służyło. Ludzie ci silni, zahartowani w trudach, nie poddawali się zmęczeniu. Zwierzęta miały paszy poddostatkiem na zieleniejących równinach. Obozowisko nietrudno było urządzić nad brzegiem rzeki, lub na skraju lasu pełnego brzóz, osin i sosen, które ciągną się w nieskończoność w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Okolica wszakże stopniowo zmieniała swój wygląd. Od wschodu ukazał się obecnie łańcuch Gór Skalistych. W tej części bowiem Ameryki północnej grunt zaczyna być falistym, a wznosząc się coraz bardziej przechodzi w łańcuch gór, ciągnących się wzdłuż całego nowego lądu. Przebywszy kilka kilometrów za kołem polarnem, podróżni musieli przejść w bród rzekę niedaleko jej źródła, płynącą w kierunku północno-zachodnim ku Porcupine River. Z powodu całej sieci rzeczek i nierówności gruntu droga prowadząca na północ od tej rzeki stała się uciążliwa i gdyby nie nadzwyczajna uwaga powożącego Neluta, oś i koła wózka mogłyby nieraz ulec złamaniu. Nikogo zresztą nie dziwiły te drobne przeszkody, nikt bowiem nie spodziewał się znaleźć w tych stronach pustynnych dróg starannie wybrukowanych i oświetlonych gazem. Jeden Bill tylko, który znał dawniej tę drogę, okazał nieco zdziwienia. – Lat temu dwadzieścia – rzekł – skoro karawana przechodziła przez jeden z wąwozów, droga wydała mi się lepszą. – Nie mogła jednak zmienić się od tego czasu – odezwał się Summy Skim. – Ale ostatnia ciężka zima mogła ją popsuć – zauważył inżynier. – To samo i ja przypuszczam – rzekł wywiadowca. – Mróz był niezwykły, więc ziemia potrzaskała. To też musimy strzec się bacznie lawin. Istotnie kilka razy ogromne kawały kwarcu i granitu, podmyte topniejącym śniegiem, stoczyły się po pochyłości, łamiąc lub miażdżąc drzewa na swej drodze. O mało jeden z wózków nie padł ich ofiarą. W ciągu dwu dni droga była ciężka i odległość przebyta mniejsza niż zwykle. Ben Raddle przeklinał to spóźnienie, Summy zaś przyjmował je ze spokojem filozofa. Nie złoto bowiem go ciągnęło. Ponieważ nie mógł wrócić do kraju cywilizowanego, wszystko mu było jedno, czy podróżuje, czy przepędza czas w inny sposób. A zresztą przyznać musiał przed sobą, że jest zupełnie szczęśliwy. – Zadziwiający jest ten Ben – mówił niekiedy do Jane Edgerton. – Jest to człowiek szalony. – Bynajmniej – odpowiadała – tylko mu pilno, nic więcej. – Pilno mu, dlaczego mu pilno? Psuje zawsze teraźniejszość swą troską o jutro. Ja płynę z prądem i przyjmuję kolej rzeczy. – Pan Raddle ma cel wytknięty. Dąży prosto do Golden Mount, a droga, która tam prowadzi, jest dla niego środkiem całkiem obojętnym. – Golden Mount – o ile istnieje – będzie na swojem miejscu tak samo za dwa tygodnie jak i za tydzień. Przypuszczam zresztą, że w Fort Mac Pherson zatrzymamy się dłużej. Po tej ciągłej wędrówce, zdaje się, że zasłużyliśmy na wygodne łóżko. – O ile będą zajazdy w Fort Mac Pherson. Zapytany o to wywiadowca odpowiedział przecząco. – Fort Mac Pherson jest tylko posterunkiem obronnym agentów Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej. Są tam wszakże pokoje. – Skoro są pokoje, muszą być i łóżka – odezwał się Summy Skim – nie gniewałbym się zaś wcale, gdybym mógł wyciągnąć wygodnie nogi przez dwie lub trzy noce. – Trzeba dotrzeć tam pierwej – przerwał Ben Raddle – a dlatego nie zatrzymujemy się po drodze zbyt długo. Karawana przyśpieszała kroku, o ile to było możliwe w tych krętych wyboistych wąwozach; lecz pomimo nawoływań Ben Raddle’a nie można było wydostać się prędzej niż za dzień z górzystej okolicy prowadzącej do Peel River. 21 maja po południu dotarli dopiero do niej i bezzwłocznie przedostali się przez ten ważny dopływ rzeki Mackenzie przy pomocy kry, która znajdowała się jeszcze na niej. Przed nocą cała karawana przeniosła się na prawy brzeg i rozłożyła się obozem na brzegu wody pod cieniem wielkich sosen morskich, poczem zajęto się przygotowaniem do wieczerzy, zawsze z niecierpliwością oczekiwanej. Ale sądzone było, aby dzień nie przeszedł bez wypadku. Zaledwie zasiedli do posiłku, gdy jeden z Kanadyjczyków, oddaliwszy się niedawno w dół rzeki, przybiegł zpowrotem, wołając przestraszony: – Baczność!… Baczność! Wstano w popłochu. Jeden tylko Summy Skim jako myśliwy z zawodu miał przytomność schwycić karabin. W jednej chwili uzbrojony, był gotów do strzału. – Indjanie? – spytał. – Nie – odrzekł Bill Stell – niedźwiedzie. W istocie śladem biegnącego Kanadyjczyka posuwały się trzy niedźwiedzie o potężnym wyglądzie z rodzaju „grizzli” przebywające zwykle w wąwozach Gór Skalistych. Niedźwiedzie, przynaglone prawdopodobnie głodem, sądząc z ich straszliwego poryku, przywędrowały tu po żer. Zanim się opatrzono, trzy niedźwiedzie znalazły się w obozowisku tuż przy Jane Edgerton, która nie miała już czasu uciec. Jednym skokiem Summy Skim znalazł się przed nią i podniósłszy karabin wystrzelił dwukrotnie. Summy nie chybiał celu nigdy, przynajmniej tak twierdził. Fakt obecny był tego dowodem. Dwa niedźwiedzie padły, aby nie powstać. Lecz został trzeci. Obojętny na porażkę swych towarzyszy, biegł z całą szybkością. Jeszcze chwila, a Summy bezbronny byłby schwytany w kleszcze groźnych pazurów zwierzęcia. Chcąc sprzedać drogo swe życie, Summy schwycił za lufę karabinu i trzymając ją jak maczugę, oczekiwał swego losu. Nagle niedźwiedź zachwiał się. Uderzony w bok, musiał się zwrócić ku drugiemu wrogowi, którym był nie kto inny, jeno Patrick Richardson. Bez żadnej innej broni prócz swych żylastych pięści Irlandczyk przybiegł z odsieczą i według wszelkich prawideł boksu wymierzył w prawy bok niedźwiedzia tak potężne pchnięcie nogą, że rozpęd zwierzęcia został wstrzymany. Niedźwiedź cofnął się na miejscu w stronę napastnika i ze straszliwym porykiem rzucił się ku niemu. Widzowie tej strasznej sceny wydali okrzyk trwogi. Patrick tylko, skupiony w sobie, nie okazywał najlżejszego wzruszenia. Widok zaiste był niezwykły: z jednej strony zwierzę olbrzymie uniesione niebywałą wściekłością, rzucające się na przeciwnika z wyprężonemi pazury i połyskującemi zęby; z drugiej – wspaniały okaz fizycznej siły ludzkiej, równie olbrzymi, równie władny, jak jego przeciwnik, wprawdzie nie tak dobrze jak on uzbrojony, lecz jakkolwiek zajmujący najniższy szczebel skali umysłowej, rozporządzający w braku broni naturalnej, tym ognikiem inteligencji, który jest wyłącznym przywilejem rodzaju ludzkiego. Zdawało się, że powtarza się karta dziejów zamierzchłych, kiedy to przodkowie nasi musieli z jedyną pomocą siły swych muskułów zdobywać ziemię nieznaną im i wrogą. Tym razem również inteligencja zwyciężyła. W chwili gdy niedźwiedź zdusić miał Patricka w swych kosmatych łapach, ramiona Irlandczyka rozwarły się szybko i jego pięść z gwałtownością pocisku, uderzyła go w samą paszczę. Cios był potężny. Niedźwiedź zachwiał się na swych tylnych łapach i przewrócił się w tył. Patrick zaśmiał się zcicha i przygotowywał się do drugiego ataku. Niedługo czekał. Niedźwiedź zerwał się z zakrwawioną paszczą i pijany wściekłością rzucił się naoślep na przeciwnika. Patrick nie stracił zimnej krwi. W chwili odpowiedniej, znakomicie wybranej, rzucił się z obu pięściami na przeciwnika. Lewa dosięgła oka, prawa zmiażdżyła paszczę z taką siłą, że słychać było trzask łamiących się zębów. Znów niedźwiedź przewrócił się i znów Patrick czekał wspaniałomyślnie, aby przeciwnik podniósł się do walki. Godniej nie można było się zachować nawet w walce rzymskiej. Niedźwiedź zresztą podnosił się z trudnością. Wreszcie powstał, lecz aby zawisnąć ociężale na swym zadzie bez ruchu i jęku. Nieprzytomnie tarł zranione oko, podczas gdy język mięsisty lizał wargi zakrwawione. Zniecierpliwiony Patrick, z pięścią zaciśniętą postąpił krok naprzód; wtedy niedźwiedź cofnął się natychmiast wtył. Irlandczyk niebawem powtórzył ten sam ruch, niedźwiedź szedł za jego przykładem. Podczas trzech minut ścigali się zwolna dwaj przeciwnicy ku zdumieniu widzów. Patrick w najwyższem zniecierpliwieniu przerwał ten osobliwy taniec. Nie mogąc dosięgnąć cofającego się wroga, schylił się, porywając duży kamień, który jako zaczepne wyzwanie powinien był zachęcić przeciwnika do walki. Próżny był jego wysiłek. Niedźwiedź, zobaczywszy ruch Irlandczyka, poddał się. Lekcja była widocznie skuteczna. Opadłszy na cztery łapy, cofał się wolno i trwożliwie, ze ściśniętym zadem, rzucając błagalne spojrzenie jedynem okiem na swego zwycięzcę. W kilka minut później zniknął wśród drzew lasu. Śmiech homeryczny połączony z burzą oklasków towarzyszył temu nieoczekiwanemu odwrotowi. Otoczono Patricka i winszowano mu zwycięstwa. – Dziękuję ci, Patricku – rzekł Summy Skim z zapałem, ściskając silnie dłoń swego zbawcy. – Tak, dziękuję – powtarzała Jane, zwracając się do olbrzyma. – Dziękuję i brawo! Patrick, zdawało się, że nie widział obecności Summy Skim’a. Dla niego na ziemi istniała tylko jego młoda pani. – Niema za co – rzekł do niej skromnie. – To zwierzę, panie Janie, nie zna wcale boksu.